heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.03 - The Cube: Awakening
Things have changed considerably in the last two hours. In the midst of the political turmoil, Mexico suddenly agreed to United Nation requests to allow powered beings, groups, and other interested parties to come and look at it. Apparently they are nervous at what's presently happening at the site, despite their initial adamant claims. However the means of transportation, the closer one gets to the cube, the more the terrain is destroyed. The ground progressively blackened and cracking, trees demolished, grass long dead. Remnants of structures are visible. Even boulders appear to have been rolled a number of meters, some a few tons in total weight. It is like walking into the apocalypse. Right now, nobody is allowed to the island proper, the Mexican military and armed forces, including a band of powered individuals, settled on the blackened glass that used to be the beach. The ground rumbles, and about every fifteen seconds, the massive, half-mile by half-mile black cube erupts in a great BLAST of dense cerulean energy, enough to permanently damage unshielded eyes that looked directly into it. Right now it's only going about four hundred meters, but it's flattened the entire island, and huge, roaring gouts of steam are kicked up each time. Many news agencies from across the world risked sending people to film it. "Scientists have confirmed each time the cube pulses, the timing for the next pulse shrinks, the range decreases, and the power intensifies. In only a number of minutes now... the 'timer' will expire. And whatever this... device does, will be revealed." Hovering around just outside the range of the blasts is a small, simplistic metal drone with a camera. It broadcasts telepathy all around, voice soothing and calm. "Please stand back. You are safe at your current distance. Do not approach the cube. Do not look directly at the cube. Do not taunt the cube. Do not throw things at the cube. Do not use flash photography on the cube." Ultra Boy It was a strange energy explosion that thrust Jo into the time stream, and an equally strange energy that grought him out. He tumbled to the ground near the cube confused about were he is and how he got here. It was a strange energy explosion that thrust Jo into the time stream, and an equally strange energy that brought him out. He tumbled to the ground near the cube confused about where he is and how he got here. This time, of course, J'onn has permission. He stands on the beach, as close to the cube as is safe, and frowns. "Do remember what I said...the AI inside the cube stated that the energy will reach lethal intensity at about this time, at a range of several hundred yards." And then, he sees Jo appear, dangerously close to the cube. "Do I have to help him clear, or is somebody else close enough to do it?" (Everyone hears him clearly. The Mexicans hear him in Spanish. Got to love telepathy). Jo hears the telepathic voice, it is not Saturn Girl, but it is a familiar sensation. While he is currently invulnerable, there are things that can damage him. Jo says, "Ultra Speed," then moves faster than the human eye can follow to beside the Martian. Adam arrived half an hour ago, well aware of the timer in the cube. He is watching about a mile up, arms crossed. The Mexican government decision at allowing foreign superhumans in the area is new, and of course adds a large chaos factor to an already unstable situation. And on top of that... "Time traveler," he notes at Jo's appearance. Although too far for anyone but J'onn to 'hear'. It is yet another bit of chaos to add to the puzzle. For goodness sake. Seriously? A cube? slamming into the earth and all that jazz? Carol was on the Helicarrier in New York, watching the readouts and telemetry along with everyone else on the Bridge. A few eyes looked her way as if expecting her to have some super powered answer. But.. alas, right now her powers are still recovering. She's had numerous readings done... the white hole that powers her is still sucking the disturbingly alien energy from her cells... cleaning her as it were. So in essence, her powers are like a car's engine with too much carbon buildup. She just needs her system cleansed... and it's taking for-freakin'-ever! With a call, she had the flight crew prep that new prototype scramjet. She needed to get across the country... fast. Dashing to her quarters, she grabbed her old flight helmet and changed into a flight suit. Soon, she's in that slow-mo walk on the flight deck, approaching the craft with a dozen or so flight crew giving her thumbs up and all that. The helmet is pulled on over her blonde hair (tied back, duh...) and she climbs up the ladder the crew attached for her. There's a pause as she looks at the cockpit. Or most notably, at the name stenciled under it. She looks back and narrows her eyes, "Seriously? You had time to stencil CHEESEBURGER on?" she asks as two of the crew give each other a quick fist bump, and another hands a ten dollar bill to his partner to settle the wager they made. Carol sighs and climbs in, "Well, Cheeseburger, requesting clearance..." and then she's off... the jet is -fast-... hypersonic, and her suit compensates for the G's of acceleration. She climbed to high altitude, around 60 thousand feet, to avoid blasting windows and such out with her passage. "Colonel Danvers, SHIELD, approaching..." she says over the official channels. "I am in an experimental plasma armed Scramjet. Whomever is in charge, please let me know where I Can be useful." she says when she is a few minutes out. Among the crowd is a middle-aged man, sharp dressed in his suit with a high collar, and his straight cane with a ruby on the top. Wading his way towards the middle of the innocents that observe behind the military line - Strange observes and protects the bystanders. Ultra Boy switches his Ultra Energy to vision and glances about, trying to see if he can figure out where he wound up. So Far, the only person here who looks familiar is the Martian...they met at Chuck and Lornu's wedding though they were not formally introduced. Drifting in synchronous orbit over the lower portion of North America the Green Lantern holds his fist out before his body and monitors a greenish projection that displays the scene below, "Yeah.." He utters aloud into the vacuum, "..no word from the other sectors?" Lips press, "Alright then." He makes a decision. The projection diffuses as he points his fist outward. His ring flares and a two-foot long emerald tear rips in the reality before him. This dimension folds backward emitting a brilliant jade glow from the one beyond. Reaching into the pocket with his left hand he draws forth an antiquated space lantern. It begins to glow.. "In Brightest Day. In Blackest Night. No Evil Shall Escape Might Sight. Let Those who Worship Evil's Might. Beware my Power -- Green Lantern's Light." Plunging his fist into the light of the there is a burst of verdant energy. Withdrawing his hand the ring glows brightly and the lantern is returned into the rift; the tear in reality mends itself. "Alright. Let's do this." There's a hiss of static, before a kindly female voice comes on Carol's channel. "You have 4.3 minutes to land your craft. There will be a backlash of energy that might threaten the integrity of your vehicle, due to the plasma engines. I would hate for you to crash and die. I'll beam you coordinates for an appropriate stretch near the beach." Suddenly, as if the world's grandest flight tower was present, every bit of data needed to do such would appear on her instruments. Motherly Diplomat #1 otherwise continues pacing back and forth. The cube's energy output is becoming violent now. Each CRACK is followed by a wash of energy, spraying steam upon the beach. It's hot, but not scalding enough to do more than irritate skin. The sky begins to blacken, and there is the hum of temporal energy as well. The vibrations pick up intensity, and small bits of debris begin to levitate as those present would feel something like a static charge. One by one, cameras begin to crack, sizzle, and pop, shorting out. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Now the cube is only emanating a few meters at a time, and the world becomes a sea of blue light at each. Mundane people are knocked over to land with a cry on the glass. The rumbling increases, glass-scorched beach cracking in multiple places. People are shrieking now, and in a panic, not sure what to do or where to go. It's far too late to escape. "Please stay calm." Motherly Diplomat #1 continues to broadcast. "The cube is operating within 100% normal parameters." Jo glances at the cube, seeing if it is anything familiar from his native time. J'onn J'onzz abruptly moves...he's fast, almost Kryptonian fast, but his only action seems to be to remove anyone too close to the cube to a safer distance, as quickly and safely as possible. Adam looks calmly as some humans predictably start to panic. It doesn't matter much but he flies closer to the Diplomatic, to suggest her to remove the civilians from the area. J'onn J'onzz is faster, though. So instead he asks. "When are you scheduled to be destroyed, Motherly Diplomat?" Jo says, "My ultra vision shows the cube is made of some dense metal unfamiliar to me. At the core is a large reactor, the technology is unfamiliar. About six meters inside the cube there is an opening that seems as if it can be guarded by a massively powerful current." High above, the black sky is penetrated by a viridescent comet which falls from the heavens just beyond the maelstrom. A pulse of energy alters its course suddenly, throwing its trajectory aside, and forcing it in a wide loop as it continues a reckless descent. Brighter and brighter its trajectory brings it dangerously close to the crowd before suddenly halting altogether, "J'onn, I've gotta get these people out of here.." He points his fist at the fleeing masses and a pair of great cargo-planes -- their an hatches open -- and propellers whirling in anticipation of takeoff appears directly before the wave of people, "The worse this gets the rougher the flight's going to be." "Get inside.." Hal's voice blasts from some invisible PA system, ".These planes will fly you to safety." Plain words but hopefully the panicked herd mentality help cram them in. "Sorry lady. You're not in my chain of command so get out of restricted systems. You do not have authorization." remarks Carol. "I repeat, Colonel Danvers, SHIELD, to any and all military craft and personnel in the vicinity of the cube. Please advise." Odds are someone like Adam Warlock will learn of her transmission one way or another too. Carol however, is a -good- pilot, and she rolls out from higher altitude, angling downward towards the CUBE. "I am on approach." she remarks, "Plasma missiles armed, cannons primed." Yep, she's stubborn and on an attack profile. "Good thought, Hal." As for the bright light...J'onn's eyes are currently pink, not red. He's cheated and shapeshifted himself a nictating membrane. Unfortunately, he's too focused on the evacuation to have noticed that Carol's about to do something potentially stupid. "People are choosing to be this close. As long as none die, I'm afraid I cannot protect them." Motherly Diplomat relays to Adam. "And it will be soon. At the hands of another. ...I hope I succeeded at my duties. Did I do well, Adam?" Suddenly there's a great ROAR. The entire cube begins to shine. And a great, square pillar shoots into the sky, blackening it even further. Clouds part, then are blown away to the horizon. The ground is shaking with the force of an earthquake, and no longer is anyone remotely mundane going to be able to stand on the ruined ground. Before it cuts off. A long, distant echo of thunder, as the atmosphere recovers, turning blue once again. The cube is glowing a very bright blue, every inch. Before exploding. The speed of light is fairly fast, by most terms. In that span of time, every being present is lost in a soundless void of blue. A feeling of incredible energy, filling each one to the heart. Of omnipotence, almost. As if the world were clay, and it could be moulded. It would feel an eternity, but suddenly vanish. And with it, that odd infusion of energy. The energy of the Source. The cube suddenly begins to metamorph. Bulging outwards, before thick, cable-like tendrils thrust down, burrowing deep into the island. Like some horrific alien egg, it bulges upwards at the top, narrowing near the middle. With a sickeningly organic snap and pop, great walls form, twisting into tall, segmented, perfectly straight barriers. Growing and growing, to two hundred meters high. A massive arch forms, twisting together, before the seam of a massive door. Rippling across the island is a broad bridge of metal, passing over the boiling sea and impacting the beach, cracking into it before tendrils whirl out, sinking far into the ground. Rails shift up to either side, simple and functional. Twitching and shuddering, a series of buildings peek over the top of the walls. Yet there's still a great glob of it on a narrow pillar high above. And then it erupts, into a massive column. Up, up, up it goes, narrowing very slightly. Stairs are upon it, narrow and high ones. Leading to a small, flat plane... with a throne atop it. A massive hiss of excess energy is shunted from the completed... city? It's a perfect circle about a mile in diameter, with the middle tower reaching nearly a hundred stories, the most distinctive feature by far. Incredibly advanced looking weapon grids are visible all along the top of the walls, and in only moments, a number of mechanical drones and ominous bus-sized ships are raising up, beginning to circle around within the interior. Of course, the issue in all of this is Carol... the systems in her airplane would be completely fried, much like the Diplomat warned. But after being exposed to that power, she might find herself not caring nearly so much. All the same, no additional intervention was needed. A beam of energy shoots out from the Motherly Diplomat, to impact the SHIELD vehicle and stop it immediately with no shift of inertia, the probe shifting to whirl it around with some manner of zero-point energy and set it on the beach. The first true display of power that the diplomat has shown... and a very significant one. "The cube has finished metamorphing. Please wait... dimensional portal to Apokolips is now opening..." Adam was expecting someone to do something destructive against the cube. Maybe launch a missile or try to blast it with some superpower. Because... silly humans. Always thinking blowing up alien cubes is the answer. When Carol begins her attack run he looks up ready to casts a spell to disable the plasma cannons through a subtle elemental transformation. Ultimately it is unnecessarily, since the Diplomat teleports the plane to the ground. "Indeed, I am more and more convinced you are making an admirable job, Motherly Diplomat." He turns back to see the construct. And frowns at the news. The energy flare was bright enough that Jo had to shift to Invulnerability and cover his eyes. Once it died down he glanced between slitted fingers to see if the light was low enough to see safely and looked at the strange city that had just been constructed. The sea of people shriek and trample over one another. The blinding light at their back making the gigantic cargo planes barely perceptible with their narrowed vision and panic. Those who can see the Green Lantern would observe a pair of welder's goggles materializing over his face and a thrum of energy knocking him forward. The planes flicker, weakening. With gritted teeth Hal grabs his wrist with other hand bracing himself. The planes glow even brighter than before. No lines. No waiting. The gigantic planes seemingly the perfect size for the crowd as they scramble up the ramps and into the shielded bellies. When loaded, the craft roll forward then and their hatches begin to close, "We've got this." His voice echoes to those who know him its tone cool and confident despite the horror unfolding at his back. The planes takeoff and he follows, ringed fist outstretched and still braced by his other hand, the sudden torrent of rocks the vehicles which then move only faster, and then even faster -- defiant of the laws of physics. The loaded craft take only seconds to pierce the sound barrier but to those inside its merely a very, very rough overseas flight. Over the horizon and to safety things can only get calmer the further away they get...right? Ironically, Carol isn't bloodthirsty. She wasn't wanting to fire on the cube. She was in an attack profile for one of those.. just in case.. scenarios. You know... the sort of thing she could pull out of without firing should the need for an attack -not- happen. But she is a soldier who believes that it is better to have the option and not need it, than to need it and not have it. However, when the zero point energy strikes the craft, she curses... her words more than likely unprintable and they continue for some time over the comms. She doesn't notice the fact that she is starting to glow a bit, the eyes being the first part shedding light. When the plane sets down on the beach, the cockpit opens up and Carol jumps out, still cursing..... Amazingly, she hasn't repeated herself. She could be stripping paint off the walls with her words. Her helmet is left on the seat of the plane as she starts stalking forward, a golden glow starting to surround her body. That infected energy fully cleansed and absorbed by the white hole... which means her power source just got a bunch of extra power itself. But she really is just stalking towards this cube/city/whatever, heedless of what's going on overhead. She... is.. angry. There's a great CRACK of dimensional energy, before a Boom Tube opens upon the top of the hundred story pillar. And stepping through it... Is the God of Evil. Heavy thumps of booted feet, arms behind his back, granite figure peering across the ruined landscape from the cube ramping up to it's transformation. A monolith, surging with untold power even when idle. The Boom Tube crashes shut thereafter, before he thumps heavily into the throne. "..." Immediately, Motherly Diplomat #1 zooms over, coming to a stop and hovering beside Darkseid, at roughly shoulder level. The multiple machines continue to whirl around. But as Carol begins to advance, the multiple cannons on the walls shift to aim at her, defensively. "Hello, Earth." he offers, voice booming deep. Not just sound; but within one's head, like a painful headache. "I am glad you allowed me upon your planet." Jo already has a headache from trying to see inside the cube, so the voice of Darkseid makes it worse. However, as this is not his time (which he is now sure of as Darkseid has identified this as Earth), he will need to wait for the natives of this place and time to act. "So it IS an embassy. Of sorts." J'onn steps forward, slightly, turning a red-eyed gaze (the nictating membrane has vanished now things aren't glowing). "I hope you intend peaceful negotiation, DarkSeid." He sounds completely sincere. He kicked his butt last time they met, but J'onn had resources then not available to him now. Talking? Talking is much preferable. Karen had really meant to make it out to the boarder of Mexico recently, but some Cracker Jack wanted to seize the rising stock market and split the Starrware shares, so she had to attend a board meeting just to glare at him long enough to finally vote her controling interests and shut the greedy maneuver down. Then there was that ten minute discussion of the last Game of Thrones episode at the water cooler. Ten minutes more to get away and change, and a five minute flight from New York. No sonic booms in the city limits. Finally though, Here she comes to Watch the Show..! It is a cube, and it is inside the Mexican boarder and they didn't ask for assistance. They also didn't forbid her to look. Mexico just usually doesn't anticipate a huge problem with illegal aliens in the boarders. At any rate, what was suppose to be a simple x-ray and study turns into a chaotic event with some American jet pilot appears to be in distress. The Cube is no longer a cube, but a city. It is all chaos. She moves to a hover, watching to see if there is something she should do, cause doing something just to do something isn't always the right answer. Then she hears the bit about portal to Apokolips. A mutter under her breath, "I knew I should have picked up dinner before coming out here." Powergirl shakes her head, glances around again. And then, there he is. Powergirl crosses her arms at her chest and hovers just off shore of the beach. No attack, no taunt, for the moment this is a Mexican problem, one they sanctioned. Leave Mexico or damage things beyond Mexico, or should the Mexicans request aide.. (Or anybody in danger.) This is a job for the space cops in Green, afterall, technically this is in Jordan's juristiction. "Great! You're polite. Now go home!" yells Carol, heedless of the cannons. "You were beaten off once, and you are not welcome here!" With a roll of her neck, she points a hand at Darkseid in the distance.... well, an accusing finger as the focus for her anger. A finger that is beginning to leak golden almost flamelike energy. "You may have noticed... that you weren't allowed to visit. You were never invited here. So don't play word games with me you jumped up petty dictator on a power trip! You have your own world. You have no need of ours!" "You..." and that's when she notices the energy licking off of her fingertip. "Oh, that's unexpected." she mutters more softly now. "Allowed you?" Adam rises to Darkseid level, flying to confront the alien god. "Doesn't the mighty Darkseid go wherever he wants? You have visited Earth at least three times within the last year, dark one. Why such elaborated setup this time?" But he looks at the Diplomat, remembering her worlds. "What power you seek in this world?" Seeing some of the others advancing, Jo decides that, for now, he will stay by the side of the Martian. It is apparent that this Darkseid (as one of them called him) is both very powerful and not exactly a welcome visitor. The viridescent comet appears over the horizon again.. The Green Lantern slows his approach steadily closing the distance to Adam Warlock. Folding his arms across his chest just below the lantern sigil upon his chest the Lantern's steely glare is evident even beneath the white lenses of his mask. Given the haphazard events of the night before he holds his tongue for a moment allowing for Adam to try his hand at getting some answers. The Martian Manhunter is watched, and it seems there's a seething sort of annoyance. He looks to Power Girl, who stops to hover. Adam hovers to ask a question. Even Carol is still talking. There's a grimace on his granite face for just a moment. "I knew things would not go as you wished." Motherly Diplomat offers. Red eyes shift sideways. "A statement like that... then you know I've no intent to keep you alive." "Read the t-" Motherly Diplomat begins to broadcast to those present. A moment later, a huge hand crushes the machine in a horrific hiss. A wisp of dispersing energy, surging into the God of Evil. He tosses the lump forward, and it begins to bounce down the stairs, a despondent slinky of sorts. "Your duties are finished." "Yes, /Manhunter./" Afterwards he looks upon Adam. "I am replacing the machine as a diplomat." is all he says. "This area has been allowed by the Mexican authorities. Did the useless machine not give you the instructions and documentation? Simply because I am here... doesn't change the law or terms prior agreed." But he opens his arms, invitingly. "So. Welcome, Earth. I come... in peace!!" His grin is broad, toothy, and entirely condescending. Adam stares silently for a few seconds. Is there a flicker of anger at the destruction of the Diplomat? Maybe. It is gone very quickly. "I see..." he states finally, looking skeptic, "your duties, your experiments and the pleasures of Apokolips are so dull you come to Earth to meddle in the affairs of the human tribes." Rolling her eyes, Carol says, "You know, the Mexican government was the one who allowed -us- to come here to investigate this -unknown- cube thingamagoober. So shut your trap, stop lying to yourself as well as us. Take your toys and go back to -your- sandbox. You ... are ... not ... welcome ... here." says the woman as she keeps stalking forward. She's too angry to think about what could happen if the weapons fire. But she feels something... a tingle deep down. Something alive and awake that hasn't been there for a while. Ever since the last time this despot visited. "Subjugate your own people on your own world, but you don't get to do whatever you want, heedless of the consequences... not here. This is -not- your world, where you get to name terms, make up bullshit laws, and enforce whatever rule you want to enforce. This world is sick and tired of aliens claiming some form of authority or godhood and trying to claim our world for their own purposes. Go invade the Kree Empire... the Skrulls. Seriously, so many spacefaring races and you have to pick our one small world?" She looks up, seeing the green glow of Hal there and smirks a bit. "I think the Lantern is on our side. So... are you going to start another fight? Or are you going to accept the inevitable and leave?" "Enough," J'onn says, quietly. "He comes in peace for now, and there *will* be consequences if we attack him." He's not stupid. Telepathically, he sends to those present, << He's trying to provoke us into breaking treaties, causing incidents, in the hope of getting somebody else to take his side against us. Leave it. >> Jo is somewhat startled by the appearance of the Green Lantern, but he remembers the fact they are not allowed on Earth is a recent change in policy following the events at the Time Institute. That provides more evidence, if any were needed, that this is not his own time. Jo has encountered Dryads, who bear a physical resemblence to this being, so he knows well that appearances can be decieving. This being looks threatening, but it is possible it actually has peaceful intentions. He listen's to the Martian, what is being said makes some sense. This being is powerful, but it seems also cunning. He may try to provoke a fight, but does not appear to be ready to start one unprovoked. Snorting, Carol responds... yeah, she speaks but also mentally... "Seriously, he already provoked. He already invaded. He has a choice. Leave or be kicked out." Karen would love to kick Darkseid out; yet, there are mandates practiced by the so-called 'Super-Family.' Sometimes humanity brings things on itself. "Mexico, not Earth." She states softly pointing out where the technicallity ends. Her eyes settle on the pilot and Powergirl identifies the woman as Captain Marvel, AKA Carol Danvers. That causes her to frown a little bit more darkly. She turns her attention to J'onn, nodding at his assessment as she continues to wait for something to happen. Nothing more than hovering, and even that is over the water, not the island. She is not aware of his territory existing beyond the dirt, so she is planning to stay off it. "This is Mexico, not America." She calls to Carol, hoping it get through to her. Hal Jordan continues to glare at Darkseid and though his arms remain crossed his ringed fist tightens until the force of it has drained the blood from his knuckles. Then, at the back of his mind, a voice as dry as the Martian sands reverberates through the Apokolipikan rhetoric. "Enough." the Green Lantern says aloud unfurling his arms and giving a wide gesture to everyone, "I've already been through this with your predecessor.." He says seriously to Darkseid, "Your government states it has a lease but there is still some question as to the validity of that agreement." He merely says, "Mexico. America. Latveria. It doesn't matter where you've built your city on this planet -- it's still in Sector 2814 -- and the members of the United Nations have agreed that due to the potential global ramifications extraterrestrial contact represent that any agreement with an otherworldly entity must be sanctioned. Further, it recognizes the expertise of the Green Lantern Corps in such matters.." Hal lifts his chin tightening his fist, "I didn't check the paper today, but I'm pretty sure Mexico is still in the UN." "If you're here to peacefully to negotiate with the citizens of this world I'm going to ask that you to confine yourself and all of your.." Pause, "..staff to your 'embassy' until I can turn my report over to the UN Security Council.." He smirks, "Sorry it's taking so long. We're having a hard time translating some of your paperwork." Then exhaling roughly he raises a hand as if to ward off any counter, "I understand your nation's position on the matter but like I told your predecessor, it's not the first time an extra-dimensional entity tried to claim an intra-dimensional exemption." Stall much? The look in Darkseid's eyes is still one of amusement more than anything else. "You are right. Ms. Danvers. I'm not welcome here. And that is precisely why this embassy exists. A diplomatic attempt." The rest of her statements he gives no response to. "Although I shall forward your thoughts to the other alien races of this universe that Earth wishes them destroyed." The cannons do not fire on Carol. No. Not even if she were to kick the side of the walls. Even Adam is not harassed or touched, despite being closer to the God of Evil than anyone sensible might ever desire. "There are politics in this universe beyond your planet. Isn't that right, Green Lantern?" Crimson eyes move over to Jordan at that point. "Sector 2814. Space is large, is it not? But so are dimensions. Ultimately, this planet is just a rock in space. If I wished it destroyed, would I not have dropped a bomb instead of a cube? But you are right." He looks over to the Green Lantern. "Then it looks like I have no legal grounds to be on Mexico, if it is null and void. By the standards of Earth and the Green Lanterns, I do appear to be an invader. Then..." He beckons, lazily. "Declare war on me, if that's what you wish. There should be enough heroes here, fighting on Earth's behalf, to remove me..." J'onn J'onzz sends a quick flicker of a thought to Hal. << I have read it, but it seems...poorly written, like most leases. >> A second thought to Carol. << If we declare war on him, then...he's more than capable of destroying Earth. We have to let him get away with this and come up with a more *subtle* way of dealing with it. >> "War has already -been- declared, by you. By a cosmic pretender, a petty sychophant of a despot." calls Carol. She waves off Karen... Power Girl, "This is Earth, I don't care which country!" she calls back. And then back to Darkseid, "I am not a government, so I can't declare anything in their name. You however -are- the government of your world, and your actions are acts of war. You know it, you know we know it. You have an agenda here far beyond the amusement you seem to partake of by trying to weasel your way into things. So like I said, how about you just go home, and oh please, tell the Kree that Carol Danvers sent you to them. They'll understand, believe me. Oh, how about the Brood? I'm sure you'd -love- them!" Adam listens to the arguments of the Earth heroes and shakes his head. It doesn't matter where Darkseid has chosen to land. Nor can he trust anything he says. His presence is no longer useful, so he glances at Hal and notes. "I will work in translating those documents, but I suspect if you fight him now, New Genesis will completely withdraw its protection from Earth. I shall be in contact. Farewell for now." A nod to the Manhunter, too, and then he teleports away. Jo notes, "There seems to be no current need to fight." If the documents are still nearby, Jo will look at them. He only understands English and Interlac, but if they are written in either of those he can read them at Ultra Speed. Jo is thinking this character remings him of Mordru. Powerful, cunning, but prefers workingslowly taking slow steps on plans that unfold over time. Karen watches all this play out, she doesn't make any moves to hostility. Even Carol doesn't seem to need rescuing. She just hangs there off the edge of Darkseid's leased island. "Wow, this must be the smallest piece of realestate you have ever conquored, Darkseid.. I mean Earth has Prisons about the size of this island. But as long as you accept and.. -Bow- to Earth sovereignty laws, I hope you at least get a nice sun tan." With that she hovers back and up a little further. "No, no.." Hal waves his hands before his chest, palms out, "..your missing the point.." The Lantern seems briefly distracted -- as if someone were talking in his ear, "The Green Lantern Corps is just trying to neutrally evaluate the legality of your agreement. It's not for /me/ to declare war or peace on behalf of the planet.." His brows narrow, "..right?" He gives Adam Warlock a sideways look. What was it the Highfather said after blasting him? "It's up to Earth to decide what to do." He points at Darkseid, "I'm just here to get the ball rolling because I'm allowed to act without the color of a single planetary government. I.." His teeth clench at Carol, "Agent Danvers." Hal barks without turning, "Stand down.." His voice is firm, unyielding, "..or I'll put you in a Scicencell myself for interfering with this investigation." Jo notes that Agent Danvers, as the Green Lantern called her, appears to be a bit of a hothead. Rather like Lightning Lad was when younger. Agent Danvers.... is a fighter pilot with a Kree Warrior's mentality grafted onto her own. She looks to the others, then to Darkseid, and then back at the others, "You mean he landed here, did millions of dollars of damage, invaded Earth, and y'all are just going to let him sit here like he owns the place?" Her hands are thrown up in the air and she just turns to stalk back towards her plane. "Pama, I swear, that plane had better be working when I get there, cuz there'll be hell to pay, trust me." she mutters somewhat under her breath. A sneer is done to the approaching girl; although the flood of powers would fade slowly. The Source is not something that one can keep for long. "You certainly talk a lot. Are you sure you are not a diplomat? But we seem to have reached an impasse. Have cultures not warred in the past, only to settle their differences? You asked what I want from Earth. What if through this, I can get it without force? Such bias. You allow an entire country to nearly destroy the world twice, far closer than I came, yet when I come in the name of peace, you spit upon me." Although then Hal continues with his statements of peace, and there's something of a sigh. "Well. Then I believe we are done here, for now. We can discuss the legality of my presence within your jurisdiction at a later time, if you'd like. For now, I have to follow my contractual obligations with this little nation, to reverse the damage of my arrival..." From the tone, Darkseid likely hoped it wouldn't reach this point. He made a gambit; but that damnable machine the Highfather required seems to have given the Earthers a sniff of what's really at play. Despite his best efforts to neutralize it. No matter. Jo observes the woman flying nearby and switches to Ultra Vision to check her out. Her molecular structure appears Kryptonian, very similar to Superboy in fact...almost identicle to Supergirl really, but with a certain subtle change he can not figure out. Jo is most interested in the Martian, as far as he can tell this is the SAME Martian who hosted Chuck and Lornu's wedding. It may be best not to mention that though... Might not happen. Might happen. Maybe it both happens and doesn't. Time travel's like that. J'onn just smiles at DarkSeid. "I would prefer to avoid further conflict. I think we've both demonstrated that we *can* fight, after all." Yeah. He's bluffing slightly...he doesn't have Magneto's hideous constructs to back him up this time. But... "Yup, Looks like it." Hal responds frankly his composure not giving one iota even though the worst of it seems to be over -- for now. Drifting backward then he moves away from the great spire and seems content to linger at the edge of the scene until it ends. There seems to be a good chance the potential fight as been defused. That leave Jo stuck in watever century this is without any useful money, someow he does not think Eathgov credits will work here. Jo looks at the others and then frowns, "Pardon me, I seem to have come in at a bad time and without any local currency. Where can a friendly visitor stay around here?" Karen just watches Carol approach her plane. She said her peace, got in a little taunt of her own. With any luck, something will attack Apokolips in his absence or he will just get bored. Powergirl just keeps her position. What if Danvers is stuck there? She'll have to grab her and take her back home. Carol is, after all, American.. And an American on foreign soil has something happen to them, that they care about. On American soil, Karen has noticed, they care a much less. Plus, Captain Marvel is someone Karen could like. Climbing into the jet, Carol pulls her helmet on. She flicks a switch or two and then realizes something. She's on a damned beach. "Hey!" she calls out before closing her cockpit. "This thing ain't VTOL! Can someone like... I dunno.. help me get into the air and up to speed? I wasn't planning on landing it on a damned beach!" she rolls her eyes, "Some retard's AI managed to ground me though!" Ultra Boy says, "Easy enough, if you can take the acvceleration when I throw the plane into the air." "Let me do it," J'onn says, graciously. "I've practiced the maneuver." He does smile at Ultra Boy, though, moving over towards the pilot. "Grand." mutters Carol as she reaches up and closes the cockpit, connecting her suit and helmet to her umbelicles (sp?) and powering up the turbines and such. "This oughta be interesting. I've always been the one carrying the plane, not riding while someone else carried it." she mutters. Powergirl was about to respond to Carol's request, tilting to head for the beach. But, there are already guys competing over who gets the priviledge. So, Karen just turns and heads for US soil for now. Any luck, she can pick up some wings in Buffalo on the way back to New York to monitor the news for the next event. Getting wings in Buffalo makes explaining them to Atlee so much easier. J'onn J'onzz moves to carefully lift the plane. "Just let me know how much speed you need to get proper engine light." He's not a pilot, but he knows what she needs. "Roughly a hundred knots should do." She configures the variable geometry wings for low speed, high lift flight. "And I should be able to take it from there. Wait.. oh right, telepathy." she mutters with a grin. "And thanks." Category:Log